


Accidental Dates

by gotsichi7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Jinyoung is not familiar with the area, M/M, Markjin, and got lost, jinyoung was suppose to meet jaebum, shameless flirting, so oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsichi7/pseuds/gotsichi7
Summary: Jinyoung mixes up his blind date venue only to land himself in another date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt : You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it was right for me

“Are you waiting for someone?”

Mark looked at the owner of the voice and immediately felt his breath was knocked out of him. _Who was this beautiful man and why was he talking to me?_

Mark had been sitting in the bar waiting for Jackson to finally show up. It was ladies night and Jackson loved the discounts on wines. So here he was sipping on beer (he was never a fan of wine anyway) waiting for his best friend. That was until he was interrupted by a pat of a shoulder.

“I am” Mark stammered, running his fingers in his hair. Suddenly wishing he had put some gel in it. Mark watched the man occupy the seat next to him and a soft smile finds itself on his features. Mark’s eyes linger on his high cheek bones and ridiculously pink lips before finally tearing his gaze away. _He’s stunning._

“Oh, thank god. I’m Jinyoung but I guess you know that”

Mark looked at him in utter confusion. Something was obviously off. _I wished I had known that._

“You’re not my blind date, are you?” Jinyoung heaved a deep sigh. “You aren’t Jaebum?”

“No. My name is Mark” Mark whispered apologetically. “And I’m waiting for my friend”

“So, you aren’t here because someone set you up on a blind date?”

Mark shook his head as Jinyoung sighed further.

“But you’re the only one here who is alone” Jinyoung mumbled. “Who even invites a blind date to bar anyway?”

Mark chuckled at his mumbling. Jinyoung was handsome and adorable as he complained, his heart couldn’t take it.

“Yeah, especially since there is a very nice restaurant just across the street” Mark said, sipping his beer. “I think its called crowbar or something weird like that”

Jinyoung eyes suddenly open in realization.

“Oh my god” he gasped. “I’m at the wrong place!”

“Oh my god! I thought Cross was the name of the place. ‘ _Cross bar’_ as in a bar name ‘cross’. It’s actually a restaurant called crossbar” Jinyoung shrieked, unapologetically hitting the side of his head multiple times. “I’m such an idiot”

Mark watched Jinyoung flail around in amusement, wishing he had the guts to hold Jinyoung from further abusing himself. But no, his hands stayed glued to his drink instead. Like the idiot he is.

“I’m sorry that you are suddenly dragged into this” Jinyoung mused apologetically. “Thank you for showing me in the right direction. I should probably just dunk my head in the toilet from embarrassment now. Bye”

Mark laughed aloud as he tried to calm the warmth that spread in his chest from how cute Jinyoung was being. As Jinyoung turned to make his leave, he immediately caught Jinyoung’s wrist, stopping him from leaving. Ok, usually, Mark doesn’t just stop strangers from leaving him alone but Jinyoung was cute when he was embarrassed and Mark couldn’t just let him leave. Plus, he was almost done with his pint which meant two things: One, he had quite a bit to drink in a short span of time meaning he was bound to be more impulsive than usual and two, it gave him an excuse to buy Jinyoung a drink.

“Let me at least get you a drink” Mark said, already standing up closing the distance between him and the beautiful man.

“I really should find my date” Jinyoung said, his face beet red from Mark’s boldness.

“It’s the least you could do for my troubles” Mark pouts, shamelessly. _Bound to be more impulsive… very impulsive…_

Jinyoung seemed baffled for a moment, rolling his eyes and Mark’s liquid confidence suddenly dissipates. He steps back abruptly, hands struggling to tuck it in his pockets. “The cocktails and wines are two for the price of one” he mumbled mostly to himself. It’s all he had left to defend his sudden boldness.

“Actually, I could do with some vodka” Jinyoung finally cracks a wide smile, which summoned a four generations of butterflies in Mark’s stomach.

Two glasses of long islands later, Jackson still hasn’t arrived and all thoughts of Jinyoung’s supposed blind date was out the door.

“Would it be bad if I want your number?” Mark blurts. His head already stuck to the palm of his head for support, simply unable to hold himself up. Jinyoung giggled a very cute laugh. His sharp eyes were now drooping as he covers his mouth while his heavenly ring of laughter fills Mark’s head.

“There you go” Jinyoung said handing him his phone. Their touch lingers when Mark reached for it, inducing palpitations in Mark’s heart. “Make sure you call me” Jinyoung warned in a fake stern voice making Mark internally squeal.

“Are you always this cute?”

“Are you always this cheesy?”

“Whoa” Jackson finally makes his appearance, with his eyebrows furrowed at Jinyoung. “Why, hello?”

Jinyoung immediately shies away, turning red. _He is so fucking cute when he is embarrassed._

“Who is this, Mark?” Jackson hammered on, unfazed by Jinyoung’s embarrassment.

“Jinyoung, meet Jackson. He was suppose to be here an hour ago”

“Obviously, I wasn’t missed” Jackson said, scanning the empty glasses on their table.

“Oh shit, I forgot about my date” Jinyoung stood up abruptly. He wobbled from sudden movement, stumbling into the table. Mark quickly stands up and held him steady. His arm gripping Jinyoung’s sides into an almost hug. Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at them and Jinyoung turning redder and redder.

“I should go” Jinyoung mumbled, straightening out his clothes, forcing Mark to let go.

“Don’t leave because of my accord” Jackson exaggerated. “I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

Jinyoung just shakes his head. “No, I really should go”

Mark scanned him for a moment suddenly feeling a wave of protectiveness wash over him as he watched Jinyoung stumble in his steps away from their table. He looked at Jackson with remorse in his eyes and Jackson immediately knew what he was going to say.

“Just go,” he groaned, rolling his eyes exaggeratingly. “But you owe me big time”

“Thanks, Jackson”

Mark rushed after Jinyoung. His clumsiness seeming to vanish as he swiftly caught Jinyoung right before Jinyoung made an especially wobbly step and almost hit the floor. Jinyoung seemed to have the shock of his life  when he realizes he was save in someone’s arms before quickly turning into a puddle of embarrassment.

“What are you doing here?” Jinyoung shrieked, still shocked from his trip.

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I left my date to find his way back on his own” Mark smirked.

“Date?” Jinyoung blushed and once again Mark was pulled in by the cute nature of Jinyoung’s embarrassment. He couldn’t wait to see all the sides of Jinyoung.

“Yes, date. Gotta make sure you get home safe if I want to secure a second date now, am I right?” he smirked, enjoying the burst of giggles from Jinyoung.

“Thank you,” Jinyoung finally musters when his giggles slow down. They stand by the side walk, patiently waiting for a taxi to drive by. “Thank you for a wonderful time”

“Thank you for mixing up the place of your ‘actual’ date” Mark teased.

“You know, I also mixed up the time. The date was supposed to be yesterday” Jinyoung confessed, eliciting more laughter between them.

“It’s alright,” Mark said after spotting a taxi heading their way. “You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, but it was right for me”

Jinyoung blushes with the most stunning glint in his eyes.

“Thank you, Mark”

It happened way too fast for Mark to comprehend. Jinyoung leaning closer to plant a kiss on his cheek, then he ran into the taxi with a wide smile plastered on his face as he watched the bewilderment across Mark’s face. Mark could only cup his cheek where Jinyoung had kissed him and gasp as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. It was his turn to be embarrassed.

The taxi soon drove away, leaving a very smitten, Mark Tuan on the side of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> did you get the crossbar mistake that jinyoung made? crossbar not a bar named cross? yeah. that was lame. sorry for that. hope you liked it. tell me what you think in the comments <3


End file.
